LA NOTA
by gianny17
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando la ultima palabra la tiene una simple nota ? Averigualo


**LA NOTA**

**Gianny 17**

_** Al siempre exitoso y arrogante Terrence Grandchester **_

Antes que nada le presento mis saludos deseando que haya pasado una muy Feliz Navidad en el Quebec ¿Que como lo sé? Le recuerdo que aunque no se molestó en decírmelo solo basta con poner en Google : TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER y le aseguro que saldrá desde su primera ortodoncia hasta que tipo de lencería uso su última conquista, bueno volviendo a su viaje navideño, como le decía espero que su salida improvista y rápida haya sido demasiado fructuosa aunque viendo las fotografías que se publicaron en las revistas sensacionalistas no deja duda alguna.

¡PERO QUE GUAPA LA RUBIA ESA!

Cosa que me deja con una interrogante ¿Está obsesionado con las rubias? No es nada pero primero está esta mujer mayor pero muy guapa Eleonor Backer , luego esa caprichosa modelo anoréxica Susana Marlow y bueno pongámoslo así YO, que aunque no pasamos de ¿?...¿qué somos? Se podría decir que está algo colado por mi….y perdone que se lo diga y discúlpeme si peco de arrogancia pero andar tanto con usted se me pego eso de creerme el centro del universo.

Pero no vaya a pensar que le reclamo algo ¡para nada!

Dejo muy claro ese punto de reclamos y peticiones de nivel compromiso hace mucho, solo respondo con la misma intensidad que usted un día me respondió, suena algo grosero verdad. Bueno simplemente espero la haya pasado muy bien entre alcohol, compañía y quien sabe alguno de esos juegos tan extraños que suele emplear cuando empieza a emocionarse, ojo "según me menciono" le encanta jugar "SER EL JEFE".

¡ pero como lo haceee ¡ Si usted en eso es experto, digno de un pura sangre londinense

Y Si no le basto la juerguecita navideña, tuvo que completarla con la despedida del año viejo y como debe de ser ¿no es asi?. Se encargó de que la conquista del momento " ósea yo" no deseara verlo y se encerrara en su cuarto de su cómodo departamento donde se atiborro de helado y puro chocolate. Pero le aseguro que ambos estuvieron riquísimos y más cuando fueron cambiados por una salida al centro ¿Con quienes fui? ...Pues si en algo le sirve le diré :

¡QUE LE IMPORTA!

Fíjese que la cuestión estuvo divertida y más cuando el alcohol empezó a hacer de las suyas

¿Qué si bese a alguien?...¿Que me cree ? ...¡usted ¡

Pero no le voy a negar que tengo un buen número de teléfonos escritos en servilletas, tarjetas y demás cosas que puede escribir. Espero no te moleste ya que en tu posición he de imaginar el arsenal de números, fotos, correos, regalos, ropa interior comestible que has de guardar.

Pero sácame de una duda ¿Dónde te fuiste por año nuevo?

¿Alguna isla tropical, algún club privado de esos "SOLO PARA HOMBRE RICOS Y GUAPOS", con alguna sexi Mata Hari? , sácame de la duda ...después que no me devolviste la llamada ,y que supuse que por remordimientos lo harías y te disculparías por tu mal actuar, ya sabes ese que te dio por pasar Navidad lejos de mí y con una muy sexi canadiense.

Pero nooooooo no llamaste, no dejaste recado, no mandaste flores y te fuiste de juerga ¡SOLO! , lo que me da a pensar lo siguiente:

1.- No te importo lo suficiente para darme alguna explicación

2.- No me respetas ni una pisca

3.- Que lo "nuestro" y lo pongo entre comillas, se acabó "finishhhhhhhhhh "

Es por eso que habiendo pasado ya 4 días del año nuevo es que entro en razón y comprendo mi situación y la tuya. ¡TU! Buscas libertad y ¡YO! Busco alguien que me ame, pensé hallarlo en ti , en verdad pensé que así era.

Las cosas que últimamente me decías, las acciones que últimamente tenías conmigo me hicieron pensarlo así.

Pero mira me demostraste que me equivoque y que como siempre tú tienes la última palabra.

Así que cariño te escribo esta pequeña nota la cual me permite decirte : ADIOS, CHAU, HASTA NUNCA, FUE GRATO CONOCERTE; SI TE VI, HOY NO ME ACUERDO; BUENAS VIBRAS Y BUENOS DESEOS, pero al fin y al cabo adiós.

Terrence Grandchester desde hoy YO Candice White Andrews más conocida como la dulce Candy se despide de ti, de tus autos ultimo modelos, de tus enormes y majestuosas propiedades, de aquellos preciosos ojos que reflejan la frialdad de tu alma, de tu inmisericordioso pene, de tu cuerpo nada humilde y sobre todo de aquella relación que empezó a tener algún sentido para mi.

Gracias por todo, aquellos buenos momentos que siempre supiste como hacerme sentir bien con o sin ayuda de tu cartera, las bonitas frases que empecé a creer, las dulces caricias que pensé eran sinceras y todas aquellas ilusiones que empecé a tener gracias a ti y que gracias a ti se fueron al tacho.

Se feliz, gana mucho dinero, ten un harén de conquistas rubias, me conformaría con que te de algún tipo de infección sexual que te ponga los pelos de punta ...ojo NADA GRAVE POR CIERTO ...algo que cures con penicilina o inyecciones durante un tiempo...¿vez como no pierdo mi sentido del humor aunque tenga el corazón destrozado?...LO QUE TE PERDISTE.

Sin más me despido te daría besos y abrazos pero ya di los mejores a tu persona ...CUIDATE

CANDY la que te amo aunque sabiendo que eras un cretino.

P.D. mlm

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_** A la siempre tan dulce e inocente Candy, el dulce amor y tormento de mi vida**_

Querida señorita Candice White Andrews aunque yo prefiero llamarla Candy o ¿Por qué no? ...mi pecosa, le respondo a su tan efusiva misiva que me hizo llegar esta mañana no sin antes agradecerle los saludos tan calurosos que me envió por fiestas navideñas y año nuevo ...gracias es como siempre un dulce amor. Y NI QUE DECIR DE SUS BUENOS DESEOS HACIA MI PENE ...gracias.

¿Se imagina el mundo sin esa dicha de tenerla? Simplemente aburrido y poco funcional.

Primeramente para poner de su conocimiento adoro a las rubias por eso ando prendado de usted como lelo y segundo Eleonor Backer no fue, no es, ni será mi amante nunca ...sería extraño que tenga como amante a mi madre, pero no se preocupe muy a pesar del concepto que tenga de mi madre, ella esta maravillosamente desesperada por conocerla ...GRACIOSO NO.

Bueno a lo que iba "MI FIESTA SUPER HOT NAVIDEÑA" ...¿con quién dijo? ¡Ah ya me acorde! Zuset así se llama la sexi canadiense con quien la pase, muy ardiente por si acaso, pero ¡NO! No es mi tipo ella es mas ...como decirlo ...ARTIFICIAL si me logras entender, cosa que tú no eres.

Ahora ¿por qué pase la navidad con ella y no con mi hermosa y ardiente novia?

Simple, vienes diciéndome desde hace ya tres meses que deseas formar una familia y tener una casa campestre con lago incluido, hijos , perro y eso .

Y no es que me aterre la idea ...no lo hace como hace tres meses ...es más creo que mi mente estrecha de pura sangre londinense lo ha empezado a digerir y lo ha ido trabajando, tanto que una semana previa a navidad salió a luz esta interrogante ¿ Y por qué no formar una familia con Candy?. Lo he ido pensando y como un arrogante hombre de negocios que soy he visto los pros y los contras del asunto y aunque no lo creas la lista se inclinaba más por los pros...INCREIBLE CIERTO.

Así es que muy decidido empecé la búsqueda del anillo ideal para ti ...DULCE MUÑECA DE PORCELANA. No halle nada a lo que quería como anillo de compromiso de mi futura esposa...¡HASTA!...y recalco hasta para que no quede dudas, el 24 de Diciembre a medio día, pero teniendo que dejar algunos pendientes pude partir de la empresa a las 4 de la tarde . Mi asistente Annie Britter a quien gustosa puedes llamar y pedir certifique mi versión ... claro si es que le crees...

Así que siendo un riesgo el no pasar navidad contigo por conseguir el anillo , considere era algo que ponía en juego mi suerte pero aquí fue error mío...PENSE LLEGAR A TIEMPO Y ENCONTRAR UNA LINDA CHICA ESPERANDOME Y NO UNA FURIA EN ACCION.

Bueno, te diré como esta sexi canadiense dueña de una de las joyerías más renombradas de Canadá, me presento tu futura joya que has de lucir como prometida mía...CLARO SI ES QUE AUN "YO LO DESEO" y ojo que esta frase esta entre comillas.

Y conociendo tu espíritu incrédulo y esa cosa extraña que tienes de analizar cada cosa que digo te mando la factura de la compra donde queda registrada la adquisición del producto, el día y la hora...¡ya se ya se! aun no basta, te mando también el anillo para que veas la verdad en mis palabras.

Y ¿Por qué no te llame a pedir disculpas después?... a ver a ver... ya me acorde, será porque al intentarlo la primera vez rompiste conmigo, después de echarte a llorar y finalmente mandarme por un tubo con esa forma tan peculiar que tienes , la verdad estaba enfadado y ¡SI! Lo admito este día me fui de parranda con amigos de la U , comprenderás "que tu novia te rompa en Navidad después de buscar un PUTO anillo de compromiso en Noche Buena como que ...Saca a uno de quicio", recobre el sentido el 29 de Diciembre y admito que estaba deprimido por momentos luego me llenaba de rabia y finalmente terminaba melancólico...decidí darte tiempo y darme tiempo, luego te buscaría y trataría de arreglar las cosas.

MUJER HABIA COMPRADO UN ANILLO ...JODER QUE TENIA QUE DARTELO.

Decidí esperar hasta año nuevo ..pero adivina que ...¡SIIIII! ya lo adivinaste pero si no te lo digo, fui a tu departamento y te vi salir como siempre hermosa estabas acompañada de tus amigas y del imbécil que tienes por amigo de la infancia ...me volví a llenar de rabia ...te seguí y tienes razón ese día coleccionaste infinidad de números .

Te vi bailando, tomando, conversando, riendo muy muy muy feliz créeme que ese día yo ya daba por terminado lo nuestro definitivamente...FINISH como tu dijiste, pero no sé qué fuerza descomunal me obligo a quedarme. Y créeme que hice un esfuerzo enorme al no ir y golpear al imbécil ese que te acompaño a casa, pero fue lo más sensato que hiciste, por un momento pensé que lo harías ingresar a tu departamento...y me disculpo por pensar que lo harías ¡está mal!, tú no eres de esas...luego me quede mirando tu ventana y tal vez lo que vi me hizo entender cuan valiosa eres para mí ...vi tu silueta a través de esa ridícula cortina transparente que millones de veces te dije cambiaras ...ENTIENDE SE OBSERVA TODO.

Llorabas Candy , llorabas y te abrazabas ...déjame pensar que era por mí solo esta vez ...por favor solo esta vez.

¿Por qué no te llame desde ese día?...No sabía que decir o hacer ...lo arruine en cierto modo, te lastime sin querer y saque lo peor de ti. No deseaba ser maltratado nuevamente por que hubiera dicho cosas horribles ...comprende, nunca nadie me trato como tú lo haces, es cruel pero tampoco nadie me hace sentir lo que tú me haces sentir . Quise ser yo el que diera el primer paso pero como siempre tú te me anticipas y me sacas de mis casillas ...DIOS DAME UN RESPIRO mujer...

¿Era necesaria una nota?...y válgame que me diste una sacudida y solo para que quede claro:

1 .- Si me importas mujer y muchooooooo entiendes

2 .- Te respeto como a nadie en el mundo y deseo hacerlo por el resto de mi vida y...

3.- ¿Lo nuestro se acabó? ...como dijiste tengo la última palabra y lo nuestro no se acabó al menos no hasta que hable contigo, te haga el amor, te de el maldito anillo y recién decidas que hacer.

No te equivocaste conmigo, soy el indicado para ti como tú lo eres para mi ...entiendes... te amo , te amo, te amo y te lo diré siempre si me dejas. Tú también eres maravillosa, perfecta, tienes un cuerpo fenomenal que hace que pierda el hilo de lo hago, tus ideas disparatadas me alegran, tu voz me encanta ni que decir de tu linda y provocadora boca...

Espero que al terminar de leer mi pequeña nota te quede claro las cosas y si estas de humor para verme estaré esperando en la puerta...AHORA MISMO.

ATENTAMENTE

Alguien que te ama con todo su ser

Terry

P.D. ¿Qué quisiste decir con juegos extraños?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ella abrió la puerta y como lo decía la nota él estaba esperándola afuera.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, el negó con la cabeza y le brindo una sonrisa consoladora.

Ella abrió la puerta para que el pasara, el ingreso apenas obtuvo su permiso.

Ella cerró la puerta una vez dentro y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Lo siento.- La rubia decidió hablar.- Soy tan tonta

-Te amo.- Dijo el para callarla y ella rompió en llanto.- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso tú no lo haces? .- Le pregunto mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos y la besaba.

-Te amo pero no te merezco.- Respondió hipando la chica

-Vaya yo pensaba lo mismo.- respondió el mientras se abrazaba a ella.

-No seas cruel Terry ...,perdón por lo de tu madre , no sabía.- Se disculpó mirándolo a los ojos

-No te preocupes, no me molesté en decírtelo.- la calmo el

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?.- Pregunto de inmediato la chica

-Solo si tú quieres.-Acaricio las mejillas sonrojadas de ella

-Si.- Volvió a romper en llanto nuevamente

-Pero aún falta.- Dijo el mientras la acurrucaba

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto suavemente

-Según la nota tendría que hacerte el amor, darte el anillo y pedirte ser mi esposa

-Pues que esperas

Sin más el joven tomo la boca de chica y poco a poco fue explorando aquel cuerpo que lo tenía loco, el deseo empezó a tomar posesión y ambos cuerpos se unieron en un febril deseo. Dos corazones que latían al mismo tiempo, dos cuerpos que se movían al mismo ritmo, palabras de amor, promesas eternas y miles de TE AMO.

FIN


End file.
